Nightly Rituals
by grandmelon
Summary: Rin has a certain way of doing things at night. (Post-Free! Eternal Summer SouRin Fic)


**Title:** Nightly Rituals  
 **Fandom:** Free!  
 **Pairings:** Rin/Sousuke  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word Count:** 1.6k  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Summary:**

Rin has a certain way of doing things at night.

 **A/N:**

This is another story I wrote a while ago and just forgot to finish editing and post. I'm a sucker for thinking about these two in every domestic situation~~

* * *

Nightly Rituals

Rin had a certain way of doing things at night. When it was time for bed he'd go to the bathroom, wash his hands and face, check for pimples, brush his teeth and wash out his mouth. He'd pick up the dirty laundry Sousuke would leave on the bathroom floor and tell him he he's getting ready for bed. Then he'd go out to give their apartment another once over. He'd make sure that the dishes and laundry were done, the garbage and recycling taken care of, and the rooms clean.

When he finished all of that he'd return to their room and turn off the overhead lights in favor of using the bedside lamp. He always had a few books sitting there for him to read before bed, some swimming theory books, and some regular stories. Sousuke had Rin's schedule memorized, and didn't even blink when he heard Rin come in and start preparing for bed.

"Don't stay too long in there," Rin mumbled in lieu of a greeting. Sousuke just hummed and scrubbed the shampoo through his hair. They continued their routines and he heard the clink of his belt buckle when Rin picked up his clothes.

"I'm leaving."

"I'll be done soon," Sousuke yawned. The door opened and closed behind him and Sousuke moved back under the spray to wash up the lather of soap he had rubbed all over himself.

Sousuke had gotten into a habit of taking a shower twice a day since he wanted to wash off before bed but couldn't resist joining Rin for his morning shower. It wasn't as miserably early as his morning jog but early enough that Rin wouldn't complain about him sleeping in too late. Besides, it'd help wake him up, sometimes it'd work so well he'd actually be happy to be awake.

When the water started to cool off Sousuke twisted the knob, knowing he did exactly what Rin had asked him not too. Not that it was much of a problem, but the other was under some misguided idea that he'd get sick. He was especially bothered by it since Sousuke didn't like drying his hair much. He'd just dry it with a towel and consider it done.

After he dried off he wrapped himself up in the towel and shoved his toothbrush in his mouth, trying to count like Rin had always told him to do. He didn't make it very far before he was spitting out the foam and washing the brush off in the sink. To make up for it he gargled some mouth wash despite despising the way it made his tongue feel.

Their room was lit with the soft glow of the lamplight, as usual. Sousuke dug underwear and a shirt out of their dresser drawers and slipped them on before flopping down onto the bed. Rin didn't even grunt at the slight bounce he caused, only lifting his arms up for him to slide underneath.

Sousuke settled against Rin's chest and yawned, arm curled around him. He yawned a second time, enjoying the way Rin's steady breathing moved him. He was warm and smelt like their fabric softener. Sousuke hummed in delight when one hand came down to absentmindedly run through his hair. He didn't stand a chance.

When he woke up again he was on his side, stealing all of the blankets like he sometimes did. He yawned and stretched out, muscles aching pleasantly. When he opened his eyes he had to blink, the room still bathed in light and temporarily blinding him. Sousuke peered over his shoulder and saw that Rin was awake and still reading. He turned around intent on cuddling with the other when he saw two active trails of tears pouring down his cheeks.

Sousuke's hand went up to rub them away and Rin jumped, eyes frantic when he looked at him. He was likely too absorbed in whatever he was reading to have noticed that he had woken up. Sousuke propped himself up on his elbow and wiped the other side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, glancing at the book still in Rin's hands. "That sad?"

"What are you doing up?" Rin asked, taking one hand off the book and rubbing at his own eyes. Sousuke smirked at him, as if the other didn't know that Sousuke had an awful habit of waking up in the middle of the night. It was the entire reason why he had such a hard time waking up early in the first place.

"You're avoiding the question," he accused. "That just makes it more obvious."

Rin made a tiny whine in the back of his throat, and Sousuke sat up, gently tugged the book out of his hands. He picked up the bookmark that was laying on Rin's chest and tucked it between the pages before reaching over to put it on Rin's bedside table. Once he was done he straddled Rin, kissing his forehead before lifting his other leg over and getting out of the bed.

"Come on," Sousuke ordered, holding out his hand.

Rin grabbed it and got out of bed. Sousuke kissed his hand before intertwining their fingers and tugging him out of the room. He dragged him to the bathroom first and Rin washed his face, Sousuke holding his hair for him. They didn't say anything, but when Rin was done he wrapped himself around Sousuke.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he laughed.

"What?" Rin asked looking up at him and before he could say anything Sousuke was already walking Rin backward out the bathroom and down the hall. They were stumbling and Rin was letting out soft chuckles as they wobbled their way to the kitchen.

Rin flipped on the lights as they passed in there and Sousuke let go of him, kissing the side of his forehead before walking over to the cupboards. Rin sat down at the kitchen table and watched him as he got his food ready. His stomach was always aching when he woke up.

"It's four already?" Rin observed, and Sousuke glanced at the kitchen clock and saw that it was true.

"It's usually when I wake up," he yawned, and Rin yawned too.

"Stop that," he complained and Sousuke laughed under his breath.

There was a brief amount of silence, the only noises made by Sousuke moving about the kitchen. The clink of the spoon as he dropped it into his bowl, and the noise of the cereal being poured out of its box. The hum of the refrigerator sounded particularly loud as he pulled out the milk.

"I didn't expect it to be that sad," Rin admitted.

He looked back at him and saw Rin's solemn gaze, his hands rubbing together. Sousuke finished pouring the milk into his cereal and threw the jug back into the fridge before sitting down next to Rin. He knocked knees with the other and Rin scooted his chair closer, angling it so he could throw his legs up onto Sousuke's lap, getting comfortable.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as he started to eat. Rin shook his head and they sat in silence.

He noticed that Rin had been watching him, and when he caught him staring at him while he ate he knew something was up. He was going to say something about it but when he looked up at Rin he was rewarded with the sweetest of smiles. His words caught in his throat and his lips fell into a smile of his own, unable to say anything.

He didn't know what the book was about, but he could tell why it bothered Rin in the way he was looking at him then. That kind of look that was a kind of weird, triggered gratefulness. One that comes from thinking of something particularly depressing. Rin was always empathizing a little too much with the characters in books. If anything in that sad story of his could relate back to them, it was a sure fire way to get him to cry.

Sousuke wasn't really one to judge though, lest his own teary-eyed moments should be brought up. He wasn't even that emotional of a guy, but when there was a movie that really hit home even he couldn't help but to shed a tear or too. It wasn't like he was made of stone.

"Finished," he announced and Rin blinked at him, stuck in his own thoughts it seemed. Sousuke pushed back and Rin's legs slipped off his lap. He stood up and went over to the sink, depositing the bowl in the sink. He was about to wash it when two arms slithered around his waist and started to pull him away.

Sousuke laughed as he was led blindly out the kitchen, barely managing to hit the lights as they left. Once they reached the hallway Rin gave up and Sousuke spun around. Rin grabbed his hand, glancing back at him as they walked. When they reached the bed he didn't let go, only turning and scooting back on the bed.

He followed, a big grin on his face, until they were both under the blanket and curled up around each other. He tucked Rin into his chest and kissed the top of his head, enjoying the way Rin was tracing circles into the small of his back.

"Feeling better now?" Sousuke asked and Rin tilted his head back and kissed his neck.

"Yeah, you?"

Sousuke reached up and turned off the lamplight before settling back down. He brushed back Rin's hair, smoothing it against his head. Rin hummed and wiggled a little, getting comfortable again after Sousuke had jostled him out of his spot while turning off the light. Sousuke placed a long kiss on the top of his forehead, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah."


End file.
